


Run To You

by fictional_fangirl03



Category: Glee
Genre: All the Firefighters Love Rachel, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Not Brody Friendly, Past Domestic Violence, There's a ton of inaccuracies with the firefighting, Unplanned Pregnancy, but that's not really important to the plot, eventual kidfic, they're one big happy family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_fangirl03/pseuds/fictional_fangirl03
Summary: Rachel shows up at Noah's fire station crying in the middle of the night. Her most recent mistake of a boyfriend just crossed the line and now she's homeless and pregnant with no one else in the city to turn to. Noah has Rachel move in with him and his roommate Jack, another firefighter. A whole lot of domestic fluff and a bit of angst ensues as they fall in love and slowly adjust and find happiness with their new family.I apologies, but I'm awful at writing these summaries.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning for this to be my first long multi-chapter fic. All of the firemen and Liam are all original characters of my own creation. although some characteristics and names may be based off of other characters I come across. For instance, Jack is loosely based, especially his looks, on a character by the same name from Station19 on ABC. All of his characterization is mine though, and I'll apologies now if you don't like non-canon characters because Jack really stole my heart and ran away with it.

It had been a fairly quiet night at Station 15 of the FDNY. The cold weather of late October and the night’s drizzle made fires less likely to occur. The man working the front desk yawned as he attempted to stay awake. A cold gust of wind shocked him awake as he looked toward the door where a young woman had just burst through it. She’s in her pajamas, eyes red-rimmed, and a look of panic on her face. 

Rachel hurries to the young man, Eddie according to his name tag, at the front desk while fighting back tears. Clearing her throat to speak, she asks, “Is Noah Puckerman here? I know he works the night shift on Wednesdays, but I’ve been calling his cell phone repeatedly and he hasn’t answered.”

“I can’t give out that information, miss.” Eddie says, “Well, unless you’re family.”

“This is an emergency! And I am family. I-” Rachel hesitates, “I’m his wife.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, Ma’am. I’m new here and don’t know everybody yet. What’d ya say his name was again?”

“Noah. Noah Puckerman.”

Eddie glances at the computer before looking up and responding, “Yeah, he’s here in the bunkhouse. I’ll go get him for ya.” He walks up the stairs and across the catwalk, glancing back at her once before he turns down the hall. She’s pacing the floor and sniffling as she runs her hands through her hair. She looks stressed and scared shitless, Eddie thinks as he picks up the pace. 

Walking into the bunkhouse, he turns the light on and immediately regrets it as all the firefighters groan and growl like a bunch of sleeping bears he’s just woken. “I’m sorry,” he says embarrassed. “It’s just, uh, Noah Puckerman?” Eddie scans the room, his eyes meeting hazel ones. “Your wife is downstairs in the lobby. She said it’s an emergency and you weren’t answering your phone. She looked real upset, man.”

The group chuckles and he hears a snort from the next bunk over. He looks to see a man, Noah’s roommate Jack, looking at him in confusion. “Probie,” Jack says amusedly, “Puckerman ain’t married.”

Flustered, Eddie quickly replies, “Girlfriend then. I guess she lied since I said I couldn’t say if you were here ‘less she was family.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend. No family in this city either. ‘Cept a couple of crazy exes and my kids mom.” His stomach churns at the thought that something’s wrong with Beth. It’s the only reason Shelby would try to contact him and she is sort of family. Panicked he asks, “What’d she say her name was?”

“She didn’t give a name, but she’s probably mid-twenties. Tan with big brown eyes and wavy brown hair. And she’s tiny.”

“Wait, Rachel?” Jack says looking worriedly from Eddie to Noah, who seems to be thinking the same.

“Look, whoever she is,” Eddie says exasperatedly, “she’s really freaked about something. Came running in in her pjs. Looks like she’s been crying too.”

“Shit,” Noah says as he jumps out of bed. Jack jumps up as well, but Noah stops him saying, “I’ll find out what’s wrong man. We can’t both be gone if the alarm goes off.” 

Noah rushes out the door and down the stairs to the lobby. Rachel’s pacing the floor, rubbing her arms in an attempt to either warm up or calm herself down. Probably both he thinks noticing she’s damp from the rain. “Rach? What’s going on? Are you okay?”

She turns around at the sound of his voice, but the moment she sees him she bursts into tears and her knees give out on her. Noah rushes to her side, catching her just before she hits the ground. He tries to comfort her, but it isn’t working. Noah’s only seen Rachel this upset once before and he doesn’t like the implication that makes about what’s happened to make her so upset she ran across town in the rain. 

_Two years ago, before dating her current boyfriend Brody (who she also dated briefly in college), Rachel had ended a long term relationship with Liam. She and Liam had started dating right at the end of college, but as Rachel gained success, he started to resent her. He was constantly putting her down and fighting with her, but the final straw was after they’d been arguing for hours. Rachel locked herself in her room to regain her composure and he broke down the door to get to her. She promptly ended the relationship and kicked him out of the apartment, but Liam continued to stalk and threaten her. One night he threw a Molotov Cocktail through her window and Rachel was finally forced to get the police involved since she had to call 911 to put out the fire. She had been trapped in her bedroom, up against the wall, as the fire burned a trail in front of her door._

_It had been a boringly slow night at Station 15 so when a call came in about a woman caught in her house by a fire started by a Molotov Cocktail in a nice part of the city, every firefighter on duty jumped at the opportunity to see what the hell had happened. Noah climbed the ladder to the woman’s second floor window as the rest of his team worked to put the fire out. He broke the rest of the glass in the window and reached in for the woman pressed against the wall next to it. When she turned around his stomach dropped like he was back riding the Millennium Force at Cedar Point on senior-ditch-day. Rachel Berry was staring at him, shaking as she struggled to breathe through the smoke and tears. Noah started to panic. He’d always been good at his job, staying calm in a crisis, but apparently Rachel was his exception. The sight of her in danger led fear to claw at him. He pulled her out the window and held her tight as he climbed down the ladder. He waved off Iris who was working the Aid Car that night and led Rachel to sit on the edge of the ambulance, never taking his eyes off her as he made sure she was okay._

_After Rachel told him everything that had happened, and Jack stopped him from tracking down and murdering the bastard, Noah invited her to move in with him and Jack until her place had been fixed and she would be safe on her own. His apartment was only a two bedroom, but Rachel was only ever there in the evenings and he and Jack were working opposite nights so she slept in the empty bedroom. On Saturdays when they were both home, she insisted she slept on the couch, although they usually all ended up passing out in a pile on the couch after movie marathons. He couldn’t even count the number of times he’d woken up Sunday with Rachel cuddled to his chest and Jack curled at his feet, arms wrapped protectively around Rachel’s legs. She moved out after two months and when her lease was up a year later she moved in with her new boyfriend Brody, but the three roommates remained close._

Noah is willing to admit that he and Jack are overly protective of Rachel (Jack as a big brother and himself as… well he’s not sure exactly what their relationship is but it’s definitely NOT brother/sister), but both of them were weary of Brody from the get go. The fact that Rachel is crying the same as she had when Liam tried to set her on fire has an eerie feeling forming in his gut. He carries her into the conference room as she calms down and sets her on the table. Cupping her face, he gently asks, “What happened, Rach?”

“Noah, I’m… I… Brody…” she shakes her head and buries it in his chest.

He knew this was about Brody! “What did Brody do? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” He pulls her head back to look at her face for evidence of a fight. She’s not bruised, but she didn’t deny it either. He gives her an encouraging look and she finally relents. 

“I’m not hurt. He just… He shoved me into the wall, but I-”

“No ‘buts’ Rachel! I don’t care what you did, that doesn’t give him the right to lay a finger on you.” Tamping down his anger, he says pleadingly, “Baby, I know you were pushed around a lot in high school, partly thanks to me, and you just learned to accept it, but you can’t let people hurt you.”

“I know, you’re right. And I’m not making excuses for him, he shouldn’t have pushed me, but he… Noah, I’d just told him I'm pregnant.”

“Oh my god,” he says in shock, pushing down the little pang he felt at the thought of Rachel having a baby with another man. They may have only dated for a week sophomore year of high school, but ever since they lived together (and his Ma’s constant talk of Jewish grand babies), his feelings for Rachel had come back hard. Suddenly realizing all that she’d said, anger rose within him again. “Wait. He pushed you for that?!”

“He said I was ruining his life and that he doesn’t want a baby. Then he shoved me back into the wall and told me to get out and that he never wanted to see me again. Usually I’d argue, considering I have nowhere to go and all my stuff is there but he was so angry and I just…” She sighs, “I can’t do this alone Noah. And now I’m homeless!”

“You’re not homeless. You’re going to come move in with Jack and me. We’ll go get your stuff this weekend,” he says firmly. “It’s going to be okay. You’re not alone, Rach. I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

“Thank you Noah, truly, but I can’t just thrust my way into your daily life. And Jack might want a say in who he lives with. Letting your roommate’s high school friend crash at your place for a few months while she’s not safe on her own is one thing, but letting her move in for the foreseeable future and she’s pregnant is a lot to ask of someone! I couldn’t possibly be such an imposition!”

“Baby you can thrust anytime you’d like,” he jokes to lighten the mood and she smiles a bit. “But seriously Rach, it’s not an imposition. We both wanna help.” Noah can tell she doesn’t fully believe him, at least not about Jack. “Do you want me to ask him? Right now let’s go, because I’m telling you he’d be pissed at me if I didn’t offer.”

Rachel nods, tucking herself under Noah’s arm as they walk toward the bunkhouse. He realizes she’s soaked and notes to himself to get her some dry clothes as soon as they’ve settled this. Walking into the bunkhouse, Noah notices the lights are still on and Jack is pacing the floor anxiously while the rest all watch him, bemused by his flustered state. Jack’s abrupt stop alerts the team to their entrance and all eyes turn to them. Noah pulls Jack to the side before he can say anything and quietly informs him of all Rachel had said.

Rachel shifts uncomfortably under the gazes of the dozen or so firefighters, only a few of which look familiar. She can’t help but feel like she’s in high school again, covered in slushy and fighting back tears as everyone stares. Jack’s hoarse shout of ‘I’m gonna fucking kill him!’ startles her from her thoughts and she directs her attention to the rest of their conversation.

The second Noah finishes talking, maybe even before, Jack storms over to her. Looking deeply in her eyes he says, “Of course you’re moving in with us. I might not be able to murder the son of bitch, I mean I will if you want, but I’ll sure as hell help you in every other way.” 

He pulls her into a crushing hug and Rachel can’t help but smile. “I’m sorry I doubted you Jack.”

“You should be,” he whines with a mock pout, “It hurts my feelings that you don’t think I love you Rae.”

Noah saunters up and playfully shoves him, saying, “Watch it, Jack. Leave the hot Jews for me.” He presses a kiss to her temple and hands her one of his FDNY t-shirts and a pair of boxers she can wear as shorts . “It’s, uh, not much but you should change so you’ll warm up.”

“Thank you Noah,” she says quietly, “but I might as well wait till I get back to your apartment. It’s still raining outside.”

Jack looks at the clock before saying, “It’s gonna be a few more hours till we’re off. You should get comfortable.”

“Well, if you get off at the same time, one of you can give me your keys and I can get out of your hair.”

“Like hell you’re going back out!” Jack refuses. “It’s cold and raining. AND you’re upset, we’re not just gonna let you go home alone in the dark!”

“Please, baby,” Noah begs. “Just change and you can sleep for the next few hours. We’re off at two.”

“Alright,” Rachel relents, not really wanting to go back out in the rain anyway. She takes the clothes and walks into the bathroom across the hall. 

A few minutes later she returns. She’s so tiny that his t-shirt comes down to her knees and Noah swears he’s never seen anything hotter. Rachel turns the lights off and makes her way across the room to sit on the edge of Noah’s bunk. “Thank you,” she whispers quietly to Jack and him as the boys get settled back into their bunks. Noah reaches forward and pulls her down with him. Tugging the blankets around them to form a cocoon of heat, he buries his head in her hair and breathes in the scent of her: lilacs, vanilla, and rain. Rachel cuddles into his chest and gives in to sleep as she basks in his familiar smell of laundry detergent, orange body wash, and a certain lingering smokiness she’s grown accustomed with. He smells safe, like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was so short and I'm sorry, but I just needed to get this out there. Updates will probably be slow. There's a lot going on in my personal life and I haven't had a lot of time to write as of late. Let me know any ideas you have for future plot points of this story. I have the main points, but I'd love your ideas. Also, let me know your suggestions for the gender and name of the child(ren) as well as any future kids they may or may not have.


End file.
